I use computers to give high school students insights into mathematical ideas. Computer graphics provide students unique ways to visualize and manipulate mathematical objects (e.g., graphs and geometric objects). Computer graphics also present wonderful motivation for exploring mathematical ideas. The real-time manipulation facilities of MidasPlus offers incentives to my students to study matrix representations of coordinate transformations.